


Bandori || Cute Headcanons!

by GundhamSupremacy



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27815317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GundhamSupremacy/pseuds/GundhamSupremacy
Summary: This is a mixed list of sfw headcanons about the girls! I hope this is an enjoyable read because they were very fun to write :)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Bandori || Cute Headcanons!

•Rimi hates celery, like a lot

•Tsugumi has dropped at least 6 plates in her parents Café and cried every time

•Chisato has run into a wall during a live show and it’s an inside joke for her fans

•Hagumi definitely tried to play her bass upside down when she first started

•Arisa has a liiiiittle bit of stomach flab, but she is insecure of it

•Maya already had muscular arms from drumming but also started lifting after becoming an idol to help her feel more body confident

•Kaoru, Touko, Kanon, Moca, and Tomoe can’t read sheet music/tabs of any kind. They play by ear.

•Nanami, Hina, ChuChu, Yukina, Lisa, Arisa, Kasumi, and Maya have memorized every song

•Tsugu, Ako, and Saaya are left-handed

•Tae loves to play hopscotch with Rei even if they’re teenagers

•Pareo is embarrassed to dance in front of anyone but ChuChu

•ChuChu, Misaki, and Rinko can’t swim

•Himari used to curl her hair for a few months in middle school but always left a piece in the back uncurled.

•Ran uses rough strings even if they hurt because, in her words, “I don’t want to risk buying strings I don’t like, so I get the ones I always do”

•Kokoro tripping/falling is always disguised by a front flip or cartwheel

•Rokka, Rui, and Tsukushi live in the same neighborhood west of the prefecture. Perhaps they’ve seen each other around?

•Masuki loves Monster High

•ChuChu and Pareo play Roblox together

•Kasumi and Mashiro go get donuts together roughly every two weeks and they chat about their bands

•Kanon can’t do more than 2 pushups before folding

•Himari follows Touko on Instagram and had based a few outfits from her posts

•Rui has really bad seasonal allergies and is also not a big fan of flowers as a result

•Rui also has a lot of exotic houseplants of different marblings and colors, none of which have flowers of course

•Eve and Aya occasionally go to the mall to pick outfits for each other. They usually end up buying a lot on those days.

•Rinko and Ako both cosplay at conventions, usually matching each other

•Lisa has applied acrylics to Yukina before at least once

•Misaki is VERY good with kids even if she doesn’t really know what to do with them

•Tomoe volunteers to various local organizations because it helps her to destress

•Moca colors outside of the lines with no second thought

•Kaoru was afraid of thunder as a child and used to cry because of it

•Sayo has asked her mom for a turtle since middle school and gets sad everytime she says no

•Hina makes sure to hug every single fan she has because she really likes to

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first writing to AO3! Please tell me what you think if you can! I hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading :)
> 
> Also I’m sorry if the format is off, I’m on mobile.


End file.
